


London Skies.

by blaiddseren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Gay Bar, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Muggle London, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaiddseren/pseuds/blaiddseren
Summary: Trying to escape the rain on a cold January evening Draco Malfoy finds himself in a small London pub listening to a singer with a very familiar voice...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	London Skies.

_**London Skies.** _

The breeze picked up out of nowhere and Draco Malfoy found himself tugging his suit jacket closer to himself, frowning up at the sky as he felt the first drop of rain hit his nose; he had a brief moment of hope that that single raindrop would be the only one but within less than a minute the heavens opened completely. Draco carried on walking with the crowd, people around him pulling out umbrellas and raincoats and Draco groaned at the realisation that he had neither: considering it was the second week of January he found himself woefully unprepared for the sudden downfall and grumbled to himself as he quickened his pace, glancing around to see if there was a quiet side street he could sneak into to apparate home. Being seven o'clock on a thursday evening in central London that was basically impossible and Draco found himself increasingly regretting not flooing straight from work, he had stupidly wanted fresh air after a day being stuck in the office. 

He turned down a side street anyway, assuming his chances if finding a small alleyway would be better away from the crowds of the main street though it still remained fairly busy, up ahead he could hear the sounds of live music and people chatting and a moment later a small pub came into view on the left of the street, looking out of place amongst the tall office buildings. Draco headed towards it, deciding that being inside with a drink was definitely preferable to being outside in the rain; the pub was busy, but not crowded, and Draco was grateful for that as he pushed his way to the bar, laughing and thanking the barman when he handed him a tea towel for his hair. "Pint of Fosters please." He said once he had rubbed at his face and hair.

He looked around the pub as the man got his drink, taking in the shabby surroundings and the bookcase in the corner, it seemed more like a country pub than a typical central London one, Draco thought, grateful for the cosiness and the warmth. The majority of people were either sat at tables or crowded into the side room where Draco could hear guitar being strummed and someone singing along, it sounded good, Draco thought, and strangely familiar though he couldn't place the song. "Two pound please mate." The barman said, placing a pint glass down in front of Draco who handed over the coins. 

"Who's playing?" He asked, nodding to the side room. 

"It's open mic night, that's Harry though, he plays most weeks." The man said as he tossed Draco's used tea towel into a wash basket. "You sing?" 

"No, no." Draco said quickly and the man laughed, "I sound like a strangled cat." 

"Wont sign you up for next weeks then!" The man said over his shoulder as he went to serve someone else. Draco took a sip of his beer, letting the music wash over him and relishing the warmth of the pub, a glance at the window told him that it had already stopped raining so he decided that he would finish his pint and then head home, after all he did have a long day tomorrow. 

The singer finished his song and Draco clapped politely with everyone else before the usual background pub music kicked back in as the next act got ready. Draco wiped at a smudge on his glass, grimacing as he did so before turning the glass around so he couldn't see it, he took another swig of the drink as the barman walked back over, smiling at someone behind him and holding out a bottle of beer for them. "Great set tonight mate, everyone loved it." 

"Thanks, was a bit worried about how slow blowing in the wind is but felt appropriate considering all the debates at the moment you know." Came the reply and Draco felt his chest tighten at how familiar the man's voice sounded, he turned and sure enough found himself face to face with Harry Potter. Oh fuck. 

Potter's eyebrow rose at the sight of Draco and he stared at him, clearly not paying attention to the barman's response to what he'd said. Draco swallowed, "That was you playing?" He asked, not knowing what else to say, "It was really good." 

"Thank you… Draco." His name was said softly and Draco swallowed again, the lump in his throat almost painful. 

"You guys know each other?" The barman asked uneccessarily. 

Potter gave a small nod, his eyes never leaving Draco's, "We went to school together." He said and Draco almost laughed at how insignificant that sounded considering everything that had happened between them. The barman made some comment that Draco didn't even hear and then he wandered off again to serve someone else, leaving Draco and Potter staring at each other. Draco took a deep breath, not knowing what to do, he wondered if he should offer to leave, or if he should just get up and go because really -

"It's good to see you, you look well." Potter said suddenly, surprising him. 

"I, wha- … Thanks." Draco stuttered, "Uh, so do you." As he spoke he realised how true that was. Potter was as skinny as always but whereas in school he'd looked scrawny and malnourished now he looked healthy, the chronic haunted look he'd had for the last few years at school had faded and, although there were still bags under his eyes they no longer consumed his face. He wondered what Potter was up to these days and vaguely recalled reading a few years ago that the man had quit his job less than a month after finishing auror training, much to the chagrin of the daily prophet who had, shortly afterwards, very publicly outed him on their front page, since then Potter had withdrawn almost completely from the wizarding world and was very rarely seen in public.

"Can't say I expected to bump into you in a place like this." Potter said distracting him from his thoughts, he sounded casual, relaxed even, as he leant against the bar, taking a swig from his bottle of beer, "Thought you'd tend to go somewhere more upmarket, somewhere with a cashmere bar or something."

Draco laughed, "You do realise cashmere's a type of wool?" He asked, feeling the tension in his shoulders easing the longer they spoke without Potter either screaming at him or hexing him. Potter waved at him dismissively and Draco laughed again, "Uh… honestly it's not usually my kind of place. But I work around the corner, and it was raining and this place looked warm so…" he shrugged, taking a sip of his own drink and wondering if he should offer to leave. 

"Where d'ya work?" The man asked suddenly, surprising him again. 

"Masterston's Bank. I'm an accountant." Draco told him, "Well, junior associate accountant. Still training." 

"That's cool… Masterston's… Is it… for people like us?" Potter asked awkwardly, taking a swig of his drink. 

Draco resisted the urge to make a joke and simply nodded, "Well kind of, it's half and half. The only place to exchange money to pounds." He said, "And the only competition for Gringotts I guess, not that it is, competition I mean. We're still pretty small." He was babbling, he thought, some weird desire to both impress Potter and to prove that he was a different person now. Potter looked interested though, smiling at Draco who forced a smile back, "What about you? Where do you -" He was cut off as the barman appeared behind Potter, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"I gotta change the barrel can you man the bar?"

"Course." The man said with a soft grin, moving away from Draco and towards the end of the bar, jumping the small door that was in place to stop the general public going back there "I work here." He said in reply to Draco's question, before directing his attention to a man nursing an almost empty pint glass just down the bar from him, "Refill, Jack? Come on you know you want to!" Draco watched as Potter refilled the man's glass, keeping a casual patter of conversation as he took his money, he looked at home behind the bar, he thought, it somehow suited him. He took a long swig of his beer, deciding he should probably finish it quickly and leave, although he desperately wanted to stay, to find out more about this new life of Potter's. 

"It's supposed to be my night off mind." Potter told him, walking back over, "But obviously they've realised they'd never sell any drinks without my dashing good looks and my witty repertoire." He spoke slightly too loudly and a second later the barman reappeared rolling his eyes and wiping his hands on a teatowel.

"Obviously the case; I'm definitely not trying to make you work for all those free drinks." He said, grinning at Potter who grinned back, swigging from his beer bottle and making the man laugh. 

"Speaking of, want another?" Potter asked, looking directly at him, and Draco, who'd barely got halfway through his first, nodded automatically, "Go grab that table, I'll bring them over." 

Draco blinked, wondering why on earth Potter was giving him the time of day but deciding not to question it, he walked over to the table Potter had motioned to, nestled away in the corner by the window. Draco sat, looking out to the street and the people walking past, the rain had completely stopped now but it still looked miserable out there and he gave a shiver, glad of the warmth of the pub. He did, briefly, wonder whether Potter was losing his mind, but when he glanced over the man was pulling a pint, laughing with some woman at the bar and seemed sane enough. Although Merlin knew why he would be talking to Draco if Draco were in his shoes he'd have hexed himself on sight, his stomach turned at the thought and he took a big gulp of beer to try and calm himself. One more drink, Draco promised himself, then he would leave. 

"So what made you go into banking?" Potter asked, appearing out of nowhere and placing a pint glass down in front of Draco. 

Draco laughed softly, wondering how to explain that to Potter of all people, "It's… complicated. Or not I guess I just… My court mandated therapist recommended I went to a muggle college to integrate, try and get rid of some of that lifelong racism ya know." He tried to sound like he was joking but he could feel the lump growing in his throat as he spoke, the usual nausea when he thought about the dreadful things he had done and thought; Potter however was simply nodding, watching him intently but with no obvious judgment, "So I took a maths class, cause I figured numbers would be easier, and then got interested in money. Their money makes way more sense." 

Potter laughed at that, "Right?! I don't understand why our money is so complicated." He said. 

"My family's always been into investments and stuff, so I get our money and always thought I'd end up in that line, but getting a job anywhere was… difficult." He grimaced into his beer, didn't look up, didn't want to see Potter's face. "But then this low down apprenticeship opened at Masterston's… and they needed people who understood both money systems. They took a chance on me and I've been able to advance up to have my own accounts now."

"Do you enjoy it?" 

Draco nodded, chancing a glance up and finding Potter smiling at him, "Yeah, it's nice to be able to help people, and it's a good team. The bank's expanding rapidly too, more people wanting money in both places." 

"That's brilliant!" Potter said, sounding genuinely excited at the thought that more wizards were trying to embrace the muggle world; which of course he was, it was everything he had worked towards after all, unlike Draco… He sucked in a sharp breath, forcing himself to focus and not get caught up in self loathing instead smiling and nodding along as Potter said something about having not even considered how money was changed into pounds, "To be honest someone else always did it for me, and then I'm paid in pounds now so I don't even think about it." 

"How did you end up working here?" Draco asked, genuinely curious as to how the saviour of the wizarding world had ended up hidden away in a muggle pub. 

Potter pulled a face, playing with the label on his beer bottle as he replied, "Things were a bit shit, I broke up with my girlfriend and got outed by the press, then I quit the job that had been saved especially for me, pissed a lot of people off… then I fucked my shrink and had no-one left to talk to about my problems so I ran away to London I guess." 

"You slept with your -"

"Psychologist, yeah." Potter grimaced, taking a swig of his beer. 

"I don't think they're supposed to do that." Draco said quietly, thinking of his own therapist and how much he had relied on the man's support and how a change in that dynamic would have fucked him up massively.

Potter just laughed, "You sound like Hermione." He said and Draco had to force himself not to react to that, "Anyway my godfather left me his family home near here, I moved there for some space but I hated it so I spent most of my time wandering this area of London and ended up here on open mic night, never ended up leaving really… Mags who owns the place offered me a job when there was one going, that was a couple of years ago now." 

Draco nodded, "It's cool." He said, meaning it, "How long have you played guitar?" He asked, draining the last of his pint and feeling surprised by how quickly he had got through it. 

Potter shrugged, "Few years, since I started coming here really; taught myself and then some of the guys here helped out and gave me tips." 

"That's incredible! You sound like you've been playing for decades." Draco said and Potter's face lit up in response even as he ducked his head in embarrassment. 

"Thanks…" 

Draco jumped as a loud bell was rang and the barman yelled out, "Alright last orders you fuckers! Get them in before our last act of the night, the wonderful Gemma!" 

"Last drink?" Potter asked. 

"Sure, uh did you want me to…" Draco trailed off as Potter waved him away and moved towards the bar. Draco smiled as he watched how effortlessly the man chatted to the people gathered there. He'd done so well for himself, found this little corner of the world that he fitted into and had made it his home; he looked more comfortable, more at ease than he ever had in the whole time Draco had known him and it made him smile before he realised that it was probably the lack of war, the lack of men like the Dark Lord and Draco's father making his life a living hell, and his smile faded. Except… except Potter had never really seemed comfortable after the war either Draco thought, thinking back to the newspaper articles he'd seen, and to the few times he had seen him around after the war, during the trials or in diagon alley; he had still seemed lost somehow, followed always by an overprotective Granger and Weasley, in fact now that he thought about it this was the first time he had seen Potter without the other two in years and he found himself wondering what they must think of his life, his choice to work in the muggle world. They'd probably accepted it better than Draco's own friends and family, what few he had left anyway. 

Draco looked up and forced a smile as he saw Potter heading back over, he took another deep breath, reminding himself to focus on the here and now and not on the past, just like his therapist had taught him. "Did you really like my set?" Potter asked, interrupting his mantra and putting the drinks down with a little too much force, sloshing beer on the table. 

Draco, sufficiently distracted from his thoughts, grabbed some abandoned napkins from the next table and soaked up the spill, laughing at Potter's grimace as the man sat down, "Yeah, it was really good; I only caught the end but, well it was part of the reason I came in the pub, everyone just seemed so happy." 

"Shit really?! That's great!" Potter beamed at him. 

"Much prefer it to this sad stuff." Draco said, listening as the girl playing sang about someone walking away from her. 

Potter laughed, "Ah Gem just dates dickhead men so she can write sad songs about them." He said with a grin.

"Me too." Draco said, making the man laugh again, "Actually that's a lie, I have zero creativity I'd never be able to write." 

Potter was watching him with that amused half smile again, "Oh I dunno… You always had a sort of flamboyance about you, that sort of thing breeds creativity." He said after a moment. 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Rude. But hey, who knows, maybe I just need a few more dickhead men in my life to get the juices flowing." Potter laughed so hard he spat out half a mouthful of beer. 

"The juices?!"

"Creative juices Potter! Mind out of the gutter." Draco said, grinning at the man who was still laughing as he tried to wipe up his mess with an already sodden napkin. "So do you write your own songs?" Potter gave a half wave of his hand as if to brush away the question which Draco took as a yes, "About dickhead men?" 

Potter laughed again, "Nah, I try and forget about them." He said, "I uh… Well I guess my songs are usually about peace, and freedom…" He said and Draco felt the tightness back in his chest, realising Potter probably wrote about the war and the battle of Hogwarts. "But it's really not great, I'm not a lyricist really. I'd rather play other people's songs, far less effort."

Draco laughed, "Spose that's true. Do you only play here?" 

"There's a couple of other open mics I go to, and I busk sometimes." Potter said. 

"Around here?" Draco asked, thinking that he hadn't seen the man. 

"Nah, more central, and sometimes in the Greenwich tunnel. Depends where I can get a spot really." Potter said, "Late night busking near the clubs is the best, you get loads of drunks singing along, it's a good laugh." 

"I bet." Draco laughed, thinking that he'd have to keep an eye out for Potter on his next works night out. They were quiet for a bit, sat listening to a slightly more upbeat song and clapping politely as it ended; Draco tried to think of something cool or funny to say but every thought in his head seemed stupid and he ended up just awkwardly swigging his beer. 

Potter, apparently immune to any awkwardness, was quite happily looking through the window, humming along to the latest song being played, one Draco didn't recognise. "So, does this live up to your cashmere coated pubs?" Potter asked finally, a small smirk on his face as he looked at Draco. 

"It's very cosy." Draco replied, "Homely. Wouldn't quite work for a business meeting however." He smiled and Potter laughed. 

"Oh I dunno, depends on the business… I'm sure the local gang makes a fortune here." He said with a wink and Draco snorted, knowing the man was probably right, all the secret corners of the small pub made for perfect spots for drug dealing. "Nah it's a good place though, despite any of that. Like a bit of the countryside in the city. Most of the punters are regulars so you get to know them, and then we get enough other passing trade to keep it interesting." Potter said, "Do you live near here?" 

"Uh no, Greenwich way. You? You said you were close?" 

"No, no not anymore. I moved out of my godfather's place a few years ago, moved over to Battersea. The commute's not too bad, especially with…" He trailed off and gave a shrug, Draco nodded, knowing he meant magic. 

They applauded again as the woman who had been playing finished her song and a few minutes later people began to pile out of the back room and head outside, many of them waving, or calling over, to Potter. Draco finished his beer as the bar man began to round people up, "Right come on, clear off you lot!" He called out as he moved around tables, gathering empty glasses into a small basket, "You still okay to close tomorrow?" He asked Potter. 

"Yeah course, you need a hand with this?" Potter asked, finishing his bottle and putting it, and Draco's glass, in the man's basket.

"Nah I'll be grand. You piss off." The man said in reply, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Night." Potter said, gathering his jacket from the back of the chair and rising, Draco did the same, following him to the door. They stepped outside together, both shivering at the soft breeze and pulling on their jackets, "Fucking hate winter." Potter muttered and Draco hummed in agreement, trying to figure out how to say goodbye in the least awkward way possible. Potter, seemingly not having the same concern, pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and withdrew one, holding it between his fingers and glancing up and down the street before turning to Draco, "Cover the wind." He told him and Draco frowned but stepped forward, blocking the breeze, and the view, and watching as Potter lifted his wand to the cigarette, murmuring a charm to light it and then shoving his wand back into his pocket, out of view. Potter grinned, bumping their shoulders together gently and murmuring a "thanks" before he stepped away, putting the cigarette to his lips and inhaling deeply. "Fancy a walk?" 

"Uh I… Sure." Draco said, wondering if he should be questioning this more, accidentally bumping into your childhood enemy and catching up was one thing surely but choosing to spend time with them… but then he looked up and found Potter watching him with an amused expression. 

"Promise not to mug ya." He said and Draco laughed, then Potter's face softened, "It's only as weird as you make it Malfoy." 

Draco swallowed at that, "Draco." He said, wondering if hearing his surname would ever not make him want to vomit, "Call me Draco." 

Potter nodded, "Draco, I'm Harry." He said with a laugh before he placed the cigarette back in his mouth and Draco forced himself not to focus on the way his lips wrapped around it. 

"I love London at night, it feels so alive." Potter said, starting to walk and Draco rushed to follow him, curling his lip at the smell of smoke that blew back. "When I first moved here I used to walk around for hours at night." Draco smiled at that, remembering doing the same, trying to find a sense of belonging in a world that no longer felt like his, "Only got mugged twice." Potter added making them both laugh. 

"It's always a toss up between giving them your money or hexing them." Draco said quietly.

"Usually go for the latter, wont lie. Just to prove a point like. And if you choose the right curse you don't even have to obliviate." Potter shrugged and Draco laughed, despite the fact that he had always handed over his money not daring to risk hexing a muggle and finding himself up in front of the aurors again. 

They ambled along quietly for a while, Draco following Potter down various side streets until he quickly lost his bearings. He had a, very brief, moment of panic that the man was taking him somewhere quiet to hurt him, but then Potter had turned to him and smiled, saying something about the history of one of the buildings they were walking past and Draco had realised that Potter genuinely just seemed to want his company. 

"Interesting." He said in reply to Potter's brief history lesson and they spent the next ten minutes discussing various points about the city that they found most interesting. Potter was well educated on London's history, both muggle and magical which surprised Draco until the man shrugged and pointed out that he'd spent a year living there without working so he'd not had much else to focus on. 

By the time Draco recognised a street they were walking down they were almost in Soho and he was surprised by how far they had walked. He could hear pumping music coming from a club down the street and couldn't help but smile at the way Potter's face lit up, "I love this song!" The man said, "Come on! Let's get a drink." Draco, for the thousandth time that evening, found himself following Potter up the street, fumbling for his ID in his pocket to show the doorman before being pulled down the steps into the basement bar. He looked around, taking in the rainbow flags on the wall and the men grinding against each other, belatedly realised where he had ended up and freezing. 

Potter, clearly noticing, stopped too, turning to grab Draco's arm "Sorry, is this okay? I just assumed… you said dickhead men so…" 

Draco laughed, "I'm gay." He said and Potter grinned.

"Genuinely wasn't surprised." He said and Draco rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to ask what he meant by that, "You just seemed like you don't like it here…" 

"This is where I met my ex." He explained quietly.

"Oh." Potter said, "We can go if…"

"Nah, forget him, fuck him. Drink?" Draco said, shaking away memories of the man and nodding towards the bar. 

Potter nodded, still looking concerned but leading Draco over to the bar, "Two sambucas" He told the woman, "Actually, make it four."

"Tryna kill me?" Draco groaned, handing over money when the woman asked for it and ignoring Potter's attempt to pay, "It's on me, thanks for… livening up my thursday night. Sure I'll not be thanking you for it tomorrow morning in my nine oclock meeting though. Cheers." He held up a shot glass and tossed it back, just barely managing not to gag at the taste. 

"Cheers." Potter said, handing him a second glass, "To thursdays."

Draco laughed, "To thursdays." He echoed, downing the second shot and watching as Potter did the same before pulling a face.

"I hate sambuca." 

"Why did you choose it?!" Draco laughed. 

Potter shrugged, ignoring the question and looking out, across the club, "Come dance?" He asked, his eyes sparkling in the light and Draco found himself nodding, tossing his jacket on top of Potter's on a table and being dragged out onto the dance floor.

Potter danced as though no one was watching, losing himself in the music, moving his hips in time to the tune and Draco felt his stomach flip in a way that probably wasn't alcohol related. The man seemed to know all the songs, dancing and jumping along, laughing at Draco and grabbing at his arms, wanting him to join in; he looked incredible, Draco thought, watching a bead of sweat trickle down the man's face, he looked so happy, so at peace with himself and Draco found himself grinning along, losing his own inhibition and dancing with Potter. 

He had no idea how long they had been there, or what time it was, only knew that he had been to piss twice and they had done several more rounds of shots; the music was slowing now, moving on to songs everyone could yell along to and Draco knew it must be close to closing time. He felt delirious, his head woozy from more than just the alcohol and he could feel the music fade around him, could only make out the thumping bass and the feeling of Potter's hands on his arms, the way the man moved closer and the murmured "Don't think so much" in his ear and Draco threw caution to the wind, looping his hand around the back of the man's neck and leaning down to kiss him. Potter gave a huff of laughter against his lips, before he parted his own, allowing Draco's tongue entry into his mouth; the kiss was brief and then Potter drew back, Draco barely had a chance to worry that he regretted it before the man was taking his glasses off and putting them in his pocket, reaching up to kiss Draco again. 

Potter's hand moved to the small of Draco's back, holding him in place so that he could deepen the kiss and Draco felt himself sag into it, his own fingers curling at the base of Potter's hair. He heard a wolf whistle from next to them but ignored it, focusing solely on Potter as the man hummed into the kiss, swaying them in time with the music. 

"We should get out of here." Potter said, pulling back after what felt like an age, "Before the lights come on and the magic fades." He added and Draco laughed softly, keeping his hands firmly on Potter as the man started to pull him through the crowd, pausing only to grab their jackets and shove his glasses back on his face. 

The fresh air hit Draco as they walked up the steps and he could feel himself sobering up but then Potter's hand was in his own, squeezing gently as he directed Draco around the corner and turned, kissing him again. Draco groaned into the kiss as Potter pressed him back against a building wall, his knee grinding up in between Draco's legs and sending shocks of pleasure through the man, "Fuck." Draco muttered as Potter pulled back, smirking at him. He found himself chasing Potter's mouth automatically, wanting more as the man pressed their bodies closer and laughed as Draco reached up to remove his glasses for him before kissing him again. Draco forgot who they were, where they were, let himself get lost in the kiss, focusing solely on the feeling of Potter's chest against his own, his leg grinding up against Draco until his own legs felt like they could no longer support him. 

"This is probably a bad idea." Draco panted out, drawing back from the kiss to suck in a sharp breath and feeling a sudden panic as Potter stepped back, he hadn't meant he wanted to stop.

"You're right, public indecency is never a good look." The man said, grinning at Draco, and making his heart leap to his throat. "Come to mine." 

"I…" Draco paused then, questioning the sanity of this even as Potter stepped forward and wrapped an arm around him, kissing him again, very briefly, before moving his mouth to Draco's ear. 

"You think too much." He murmured, repeating his earlier words and Draco gave a nod, "Just one night Draco, no regrets." 

"Your place." Draco agreed, letting Potter, still holding him close, lead him down a side street and into a shop doorway before he turned suddenly and apparated them away. Draco grimaced as they landed, trying to push away the nausea he felt from the side along and ignoring his mother's voice in his head going on about the dangers of apparating whilst drunk. He and Potter both seemed to, somehow, be in one piece and he glanced around, frowning as he realised they were on a rooftop patio. Potter stepped away from him, taking his glasses from Draco's hand and putting them back on before rummaging in his jeans pocket and pulling out a small key, 

"Nice view huh?" He said as he walked towards a large patio door. 

Draco looked around properly, taking in the London skyline behind them, the tall buildings dark against the light polluted sky, "It's gorgeous." He agreed, laughing as Potter grabbed at his hand and dragged him through the patio door. He found himself in a bedroom and Draco barely had a chance to look around before Potter was kissing him again, reaching behind them to push the door closed before pulling Draco over and pushing him down onto the bed. "Is your flat just a bedroom?" Draco asked, kicking off his shoes.

Potter laughed, "No, but the other way in is through the communal door and up loads of stairs, way faster to come in through the roof." He said, stroking his hands up Draco's chest and sliding the man's jacket off, "Anything else you wanted to know?" He teased and Draco rolled his eyes, leaning back in to kiss him. Potter's hands were somehow everywhere at once, carding through Draco's hair and along his neck, and playing with the buttons on his shirt, opening them and sliding it off his shoulders so that he could stroke along the skin now on show. 

His hands paused as they reached Draco's chest, stroking along the long, thin, scar on the left side; the one remaining scar from that day in the bathroom, the lightest of the cuts and therefore the one that had been ignored in lieu of healing the others. He could almost feel the question on Potter's lips and kissed it away, not wanting to discuss the past and yet, as he dragged Potter's own tee-shirt over his head he found himself face to face with it again. The lightning bolt scar against the man's breast bone was pale against his dark skin, paler than the one on his head even, and Draco felt his breath catch in his throat as he realised what it symbolised; he reached out a hand to stroke it and Potter gave a shiver, grabbing Draco's hand to stop him and pulling the man into a kiss. 

"Is it bad that I had a dream about this once?" Potter asked as he pulled back, his fingers making quick work of Draco's belt and tossing it somewhere behind him. 

Draco gave a breathy laugh, "Only as bad as the fact that I did." He admitted and Potter grinned, tugging at his trousers until Draco lifted his hips off the bed and let them be pulled down. He tugged at Potter's own jeans, letting the man pull them off himself and cut off the grumble about having to do all the work by kissing the man's neck. 

Potter's dramatics in shucking his trousers led to his head being on Draco's chest and he took full advantage, flicking his tongue across the man's nipple and making Draco's hips buck upwards. Potter laughed, his mouth moving lower leaving a trail of kisses and Draco sucked in a breath as he reached his tented briefs. Potter grinned up at him, quirking an eyebrow as he slid a hand into Draco's underpants and wrapped it around his cock. Draco groaned, convinced he'd never been this turned on in his life as Potter shoved the pants down with his spare hand, slowly stroking Draco as he did so. "Fuck, 's bigger than in my dream." He muttered and Draco's laugh turned into a moan as the man wrapped his lips around him, swallowing down.

Potter's soft hand wrapped around the base of Draco's cock as he worked his mouth up and down; there was a drunken sloppiness to his movements that somehow made it hotter, especially when he took more than he expected and had to pull off coughing, a string of saliva joining his lips to Draco's cock. He looked beautiful, looking up at Draco through hooded eyes as he wrapped his lips back around his cock, his hand sneaking up to gently squeeze at Draco's balls and sending shots of pleasure through his body. "Fuck." Draco groaned, carding his hands through Potter's hair and bucking his hips upwards as Potter pulled off with a soft pop and moved down to suck at his balls, stroking his cock as he did so. 

He licked up the underside of Draco's cock, before taking him in his mouth again and Draco's hips twitched, inadvertently pushing his cock to the back of Potter's throat and making him gag around him. "Shit, sorry, sorry." 

Potter ignored him, continuing to suck on his cock, and Draco groaned again, sliding his hand down from the man's hair to his neck and shoulder, wanting to touch more of him, wanting to touch all of him. He was pathetically close already and was almost grateful when Potter finally pulled off again. The man slithered back up Draco's body, kissing him messily and he could taste himself in the kiss, the realisation making him weak. Potter ground their hips together as they kissed and Draco could feel the man's hard cock pressing into him; he panted into the kiss wondering how this was going to go, the thought of fucking Potter was as exhilarating as the thought of being fucked by him and Draco found that he didn't much care either way, as long as it happened soon. 

Potter seemed to read his mind and leant over, rummaging around in his bedside table and tossing a small tube of lube to Draco before lying back, "Want you to fuck me" He said and Draco would have laughed at the absurdity of it if he hadn't been so turned on. He pressed his lips to Potter's, felt the man part his willingly as Draco pushed his legs apart and rested between them, grinding their hips together as they kissed. Draco drew back finally, reluctantly, and squeezed some lube out onto his hand, wrapping it around Potter's cock, stroking the man slowly and making him moan, his hips bucking upwards. Draco quickened his pace, bending to pepper kisses across Potter's chest as he swiped his thumb across the head of his cock, drawing a stuttered gasp from the man. 

Draco pushed Potter's legs higher so that he could move his hand, pausing to play with his balls before stroking his finger down his arse crack to his hole. He rubbed his finger over it feeling Potter twitch and the muscle contract before he squeezed out some more lube and slid his finger in past the tight ring of muscle, crooking it as he did so and feeling Potter push against him, urging him to go faster, he always had been an impatient shit Draco remembered, resisting the urge to laugh and pushing a second finger in quickly. "Oh fuck!" Potter groaned, "Fuck." 

"Good?" Draco asked slyly, twisting his fingers and making the man whimper, his cock twitching against his stomach. Draco leant forward, using his body to hold Potter's leg up higher and almost bending the man in half so that he could kiss him, sloppy and messy as he added a third finger making Potter whine into the kiss. 

He continued to drive his fingers in and out, fucking Potter open until he was pleading against his lips, begging for more. Draco pulled back from the kiss, nipping at Potter's lower lip as he did so before sat up, sliding his fingers out and positioning himself so that he could rub his cock across the man's hole, "Fucking hot." He murmured, almost to himself, and let himself take a moment to just appreciate the position he found himself in, nestled between Harry Potter's legs about to fuck him. Well, if his sixteen year old self could see him now he'd probably have a heart attack. 

"You gone to sleep?" Potter asked cheekily, lifting his hand to move a piece of hair out of Draco's eyes. 

“Shut up.” Draco retorted, swatting the man’s thigh and completely losing his train of thought as Potter moaned softly. “Fuck you’re gorgeous.” He said and Potter ducked his head down, a faint flush showing on his neck, Draco took advantage of the man’s distraction to slide a finger back inside and crook it until he hit the right spot, making Potter’s hips buck and the man groan. Draco drew his hand back and pulled the man towards him, sliding his cock across his wet hole. 

“Get on with it!”

“Patience.” Draco smirked, swatting his thigh again just to hear that moan before he pressed Potter down into the mattress and pushed inside him, groaning at the tightness around his cock. Potter whined as Draco pushed all the way in and Draco paused, giving him a chance to get used to the stretch but Potter was having none of it, trying to push against him and Draco laughed, pulling out to thrust back in. 

He forced himself to focus, to feel every movement of Potter's tight body as he started to fuck him, feel the heat radiating off the other man, the sweat beading behind his knees where they wrapped around Draco. Potter looked gorgeous, his eyes wide and unfocused, a look of pure satisfaction on his face even as he was pleading with Draco to fuck him harder and just that sight, and those words from Potter's mouth had Draco close to the edge. He set up a harsh, unwavering rhythm, fucking Potter in long strokes, pulling out all but the tip of his cock before ramming forward until he bottomed out, hitting the man's prostate with every thrust, drawing out grunts and moans that blended with the wet smacking sound of his hips hitting Potter's arse, their skin slick with sweat. "Merlin, you have no idea how good you feel." Draco groaned, slowing the pace so that he could kiss Potter again, the angle making them both groan loudly. 

Draco felt delirious with arousal, a tight heat coiling in his stomach and he knew he wasn't going to last long but judging by the amount of pre come leaking onto Potter's stomach neither was the other man. Draco pulled back from the kiss, pushing Potter's legs higher until they were resting over his shoulders and stroking his hand over the man's dick making him twitch against it, "Fuck!" 

Draco gave a particular hard thrust, twisting his hand at the same moment and Potter whimpered, "Fuck, Draco please… I need…" He sounded so desperate, so out of his mind with the need to come and Draco felt a shot of satisfaction that he was the one who got him to this point. He fucked in earnest, pounding into Potter and reveling in the man's noises, he could die like this, he thought, buried deep in Potter's arse, and what a way it would be to go.

"So fucking hot, want to see you come." He panted, swiping his thumb over the head of Potter's cock and Potter cried out, spurting his load all over his stomach and Draco's hand, he looked incredible, covered in sweat and come, and it was partly that that tipped Draco over the edge, it only took another couple of thrusts and he grunted, coming deep into Potter's still contracting arse. 

Draco stayed there for a moment, coming down from his release, until he felt his knees trying to give way and he had to pull out, easing Potter's legs down before flopping to the side, trying to catch his breath and wincing at the ache in his muscles. They lay there quietly, both panting, and Potter's hand snuck down to play with Draco's hair making him smile at the tenderness of it until Potter made a sudden humming noise, releasing his hair and sitting up, "Fuck, that was…" 

"Yeah." Draco agreed, still breathing hard even as he felt his eyes drooping shut, he forced them to open again, smiling dopily at Potter who smiled back before reaching to rummage in the pile of clothes on the floor. Draco pulled himself further up the bed, thinking he should probably get dressed and leave but then he felt a wave of magic wash over him as Potter murmured a cleaning charm and then the man was shuffling beside him, flopping back down onto the bed. 

"D'ya need an alarm setting?" He mumbled.

"Hmm, half seven please." Draco said quietly, a soft warmth in his stomach at the realisation that Potter expected, wanted even, him to stay. The man groaned but he shifted and Draco heard a few beeping noises from the bedside table, "Sorry." 

Potter laughed softly, "I'm sorry for dragging you out on a thursday." He murmured, dragging the duvet from where it had dropped onto the floor and pulling it over them before he shifted, draping an arm across Draco and spooning up against him, "Night." Draco barely heard him, his mind already drifting off as he relaxed into Potter's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This may become more if the boys behave and stop trying to run away with the plot.


End file.
